User blog:Eyad Elimby Official/BSS Tips - Episode 1:How to grind honey faster
Episode 1 - How to gather honey faster Are you the beginner of the game? Do you want to be rich to complete your goals? Do you want to easily get honeys? Don't worry! Tips will help you! If you like this series, please support it to make more episodes, Anyways Enjoy! *1:Honey Dispenser Trust me, this one is very easy to get more honeys! However it requires you to join the BSS Group before using that dispenser, Once you used that, It gives you 100 honey, Although The amount of honey it gives you from Honey Dispenser increases by 100 per bees For example:If you have 25 Bees and used The Honey Dispenser, You will get about 2500 Honey! You can only use that dispenser once per hour *2:Codes Did you know that codes are actually helpful for the beginner to be rich? Sure you do! Codes do actually have good (or bad) prizes:Including Treats, Honey, Royal Jelly, Specific Royal Jelly, Field Boosts, etc. The highest amount of honey from code was:General, Which grants you 10,000 Honey but for now this Code is Invalid. If you're the beginner, '''DO NOT USE VERY OP CODES Until you have 25+ Bees. '''While you're an beginner, You can use these codes:Wax, Nectar, Buzz and/or Sure. If you don't understand about this tips, Go to Codes *3:Backpack Backpack can increase your container space, you can only buy good backpack before you buy good collecting tool even when you're an Beginner. This is very helpful for more honey, The high container space you have, The more Honey you get while you make from your hive when your backpack is full. You can also increase your container space by having star amulet, quest badges, etc. Those are the good situation for Honey *4:Bee's Honey Token Some bees that spawns Honey Token includes:Honey and Diamond For Honey Bee, It sometimes spawns an token named "Honey Gift" which gives you 250 Honey, Although the amount increases by 250 Per level. It spawns an normal honey token as well For Diamond Bee, Considered to be better than Honey Bee. It sometimes spawns an token named "Honey Gift" but it gives you 1000 Honey, Although the amount increases by 1000 Per level. It spawns an normal honey token as well *5:Quest Givers The rewards from Quest givers always gives you Honey, Right? It is very easy to do that, While you're an beginner, you can talk to Black Bear and complete his quests, Remember some of his quests can be hard, Also Repeatable Quests gives you 500000-2000000 Honey from rewards, But you can complete that types of quests once per hour, If you can't complete his quests, go for other quest giver instead. The Quest Giver that gives you highest amount of Honey is:Gifted Bucko/Riley Bee (Tied with them) The reason why is:Because when you completed more than 50 Quests, From rewards ; You will get huge amount of Honey! *6:Mobs Mob drops Rewards as Tokens when you defeated it, It mostly drops Honey Tokens though. Mobs such as King Beetle, Tunnel Bear and Stump Snail gives you huge amount of Honey. However, Stump Snail do not drops Rewards as Tokens because the difficulty of defeating it, So Onett decided to let Stump Snail gives you Rewards as from 2018. But let's talk about other facts of Mob. As an beginner of the game, You can defeat mobs such as Ladybugs and Rhino Beetles to get more honey until Your bees are strong, Even 5+ Bees you have. *7:Sprouts Sprouts can very well spawns a lot of Honey Tokens as well as Treats, Crafting Ingredients, etc. In order to get a lot of Honey Tokens, You must to collect Haste Tokens until you have Max. Better Sprouts can also spawns a lot of Honey Tokens but their amount is higher than Normal Sprout (Depending on Rarity) *8:Honeystorm Honeystorm spawns a lot of Honey Tokens. But if you want to activate Honeystorm, You must to discover 4 Legendary Bees, Don't forget to collect Haste Tokens as well to Collect more *9:Festive Gifts Festive Gifts is Main Ability of Festive Bee Which gives you and all players gifts (Rewards Includes:Honey, Treats, Royal Jelly (Rare), etc). You can get Honey Tokens from Festive Gifts though, However it amount will increase per level of Festive Bee, Even if it's gifted. BONUS: Don't forget Honey from Tokens! It should be higher as/than 200% End of Episode Anything missing? Reply to me. See you in Episode 2! Category:Blog posts